Nunca estarás sola
by Camila-cz
Summary: Heero herido de gravedad. una noche llubiosa...una persona preocupada...
1. Heridas

Nunca estarás sola

Nunca estarás sola

Pork mi alma siempre estará contigo

Nunca estarás sola

Pork mi ser siempre te protegerá

Nunca estarás sola

Pork yo siempre te amare.

Era una noche fría, las estrellas se escondían por las nubes, los árboles crujían sin cesar por el viento de frió invierno.

Estaba en mi casa completamente sola, tenia mucho miedo, hace poco las personas de OZ habían atacado mi casa y ahora estaba viviendo en un hotel junto a mi madre.

El ataque fue muy sorpresivo y nada quedo de mi casa, excepto algunas pertenencias y una fotografía de mi padre.

Las nubes eran cada vez mas densas, las estrellas y a luna desaparecieron completamente.

El timbre de la habitación sonó, eran la media noche y me sorprendió mucho que alguien viniera a estas horas de la noche. Levante el citófono y una voz muy cansada me dijo

"Relena…..ayuda"

Mi corazón se acelero inmediatamente, baje lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras para llegar mas rápido, abrí el portón y salí abruptamente del edificio. Comenzó a llover.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, mi mente estaba desconcertada, la lluvia se tornaba de un color rojizo.

"Heeeeerrooooooooooo…..!"

Corrí a la puerta del portón y ahí se encontraba mi amado, su cuerpo estaba muy helado y tenia múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo. Lo tome apenas y lo lleve a mi habitación.

Ahí lo acosté en la cama le quite su camisa y me di cuenta de que tenia heridas de bala en el abdomen y el un hombro. La primera reacción que tuve fue llamar al doctor, era uno privado, supuse que a Heero no le gustaría ser encontrado.

El doctor llego y estuvo como dos horas con el en mi cuarto al salir de allí me dijo

"El chico esta muy grave, además de las heridas de bala tiene múltiples fracturas, puede que no sobreviva"

"Que? Me esta diciendo de que va a morir"

" Lo siento mucho"

" No el no va a morir, el es fuerte, no se va a dejar morir por esto"

" Es todo lo que puedo hacer, adiós"

Apenas el doctor se fue entre de inmediato el cuarto y Heero estaba durmiendo profundamente, me quede toda la noche a su lado y espere a que despertara….había parado de llover.


	2. Un beso

Había pasado una noche muy difícil, apenas podía escuchar la respiración de Heero, no podía parar de recordar la horrible pesadilla que tuve en la noche, recuerdo que estaba en un campo, muy lindo, estaba junto a mis padres y Heero, estábamos todos felices pero de pronto todo se oscureció de huno, bombas por doquier, era la única sobreviviente, veía como todos morían, mi padre, mi madre y Heero.

Escuche un sonido

"Re…..len….a"

"Heero!Despertaste!"

"Gracias"

"De nada"

Lo arrope nuevamente, me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el rápidamente retiro su mejilla. Me sentí muy mal, estaba completamente avergonzada y arrepentida.

Decidí irme de la habitación no quería que le me viera, me sentía terrible.

Era la hora de almuerzo, le lleve un almuerzo ligero a Heero, toque la puerta antes de entrar, después de la media escena de antes no quería sentirme así de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta y el se encontraba durmiendo, deje la comida en una silla que estaba cerca de el. Estaba destapado, al ver su cuerpo me fije que estaba sangrando mucho, fui a la cocina a buscar algunas vendas y alcohol para curarlo nuevamente.

Al entrar en la habitación nuevamente me fije que había tomado su almuerzo y estaba comiendo. Le dije que no tenia que curar y el con un gesto asintió. Mientras lo curaba el no decía nada, sentía mucho dolor pork su rostros estaba tenso.

"Te duele mucho"

"No"

"Heero….."

Su mirada se mostró sorprendida.

"Si"

"Que sucedió"

"Eso no te incumbe, no me interesa que pienses…"

"Entonces porque viniste en mi ayuda!"

El se quedo en silencio y yo no se porque razón comencé a llorar

"No llores quieres"

"Porque Heero, porque?"

"Porque…"

Se dio la vuelta me tomo de un brazo de acerco bruscamente a el y dijo

"Por esto"

Con un movimiento abrupto, nuestros labios se juntaron, mi corazón latía cada ves mas fuerte, mi respiración se agitaba, el separo sus labios de los míos y no dijo nada.

"Hee…ro"

"Terminaste de curarme?"

"Si"

"Te puedes ir, quiero comer a solas"

Asentí y me retire de el cuarto, mi respiración y mis latidos volvían a la normalidad lentamente. Ese fue mi primer beso.


	3. No te vayas

Que bn que les haya gustado el fic hasta ahora….espero que lo sigan leyendo…y gracias por las respuestas.

La noche pasaba pacifica, una leve brisa en media noche hacia que los árboles se movieran delicadamente.

Me arme de valor y decidí enfrentarme a Heero y declarare mis sentimientos como el lo había echo conmigo.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me lleve una enorme sorpresa, la habitación se encontraba vacía y solo una carta escrita en una hoja maltratada se encontraba encima de la cama. Abrí la carta lentamente y suponiendo lo que decía comencé a leer.

_Relena:_

_Siento todos los problemas que te ocasione, espero que me perdones por haberme despedido de ti de esta manera, no tenia el valor de hacerlo ya que esta despedida será para siempre…_

_Espero que me perdones y que me olvides…_

_Atentamente: Heero Yui._

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer en la carta de mi amado, mis lagrimas, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y solo pensaba QUE LO OLVIDE!Como pretende que lo olvide, después de lo que me dijo quiero que lo OLVIDE!Lagrimas caían sin cesar, no podía dejar que esto se terminara así como así, supuse de que no debería estar muy lejos, salí en la limosina a buscarlo.

La búsqueda resulto en vamo, no habia ningun rastro de Heero en ninguna parte, decepcionada volvi al hotel, pero en el camino me parecio ver una cara conocida.

"Heero!"

"Relene"

"Porque te fuiste y no te despediste?"

"No queria verte llorar"

"Eres un covarde"

"Si lo soy, lo siento, me tengo que ir"

"Heero…estas pálido"

"No es nada"

"Que sucede?"

"Nada, es solo que aun no me recupero por completo"

"Entonces que esperas, ven a mi casa, descansa….despues si quieres te puedes….ir"

"No quiero causarte problemas"

"Yo no queiro que tu tengas problemas"-le dije

Al final convenci a Heero para que se quedara un tiempo mas conmigo, queria aprovechar este tiempo para conquistar su corazón, ser novios, cazarnos, tener hijos…..creo que exagero….pero, lo unico que me gustaria es estar con él el mayor tiempo posible.


	4. Un ataque y promesas no cumplidas

Un ataque y promesas no cumplidas.

Bombas, disparos y desgracia recorría al mundo entero, la organización OZ atacaba de nuevo, esta vez era a un hotel muy lujoso en donde habitaba Relena.

Estaba muy desconcertada por lo ocurrido, no sabia como me habían encontrado.

Es mi culpa.

No Heero no es tu culpa.

Debo irme.

No por favor, no te vayas de mi lado.

Relena.

No quiero que te separes de mí, quédate conmigo…para siempre.

No digas eso, por favor.

Heero…yo

No quiero lastimarte.

No lo haces, tu solo alegras mi vida.

Pero…

Nada de peros, yo te…amo

Re…le

Mis labios de unieron a los de Heero sin dejarlo decir ninguna otra palabra, lo único que quería era estar a su lado, lo mas cerca posible, sentir su respiración, sentir su corazón latir…solo sentirlo cerca mío, protegiéndome.

De pronto un estruendo rompió todas la ventanas de la habitación, un movil sut (no se como se escribe) disparaba sin cesar a la habitación, Heero me dijo que nos escondiéramos y obedecí. Después de una hora de incesantes ataque del movil sut se retiro. Al salir de nuestro escondite me di cuenta de que los dos estábamos bien, solo un par de rasguños pero estábamos bien.

Necesitas irte de aquí, es muy peligroso.

Yo no me voy sin ti.

Te iras, y esta decidido.

No, no me iré y menos si no es contigo. Quiero que tú me prometas que siempre vas a estar conmigo y que siempre me vas a proteger.

No puedo hacer eso.

Si puedes, si me tuvieses algo de cariño lo harías.

Tu sabes que no pudo, tengo muchas misiones y…

Entonces creo que no me quieres.

No digas eso! Yo te quiero, pero…

Entonces promete que nunca me bajaras sola.

Te lo prometo. Siempre estaré contigo.

Los dos nos dirigimos a otro hotel, este era menos lujoso, pero hogareño. Paso un mes sin que Heero se alejara de mi, pero un día en la mañana lo fui a ver a su habitación, como era de costumbre, y el no estaba.

Baje a la recepción rápidamente y me dijeron que Heero se había marchado a las 5:00 AM de la mañana sin dejar nada. Se había ido para no volver.

Comencé a llorar, la recepcionista me miraba con cara de pena, no me gustaba que me miraran así, Salí lo mas rápido que pude del hotel, camine sin rumbo por las calles, buscando respuestas, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, pero en un momento de ira

ME LO PROMETISTE!Dijiste que nunca me bajarías sola, tú lo prometiste.


	5. Un reencuentro

Nunca estarás sola: "Un reencuentro"

Pase semanas sin hablar, mi madre se preocupaba mucho por mi, pero yo aun seguía con la tristeza, no podía superar lo que me había pasado, estas semanas sin el han sido un calvario, mi mente ha estado vagando en un sin fin de recuerdos que he vivido junto a él, recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, se como el no quería que yo viese su lindo rostro, después como quería matarme, pero no podía, ya que su sentimiento de cariño hacia mi era mas grande que sus ganas de matarme, recuerdo el primer beso, ese beso que significo todo para mi y que de pronto me doy cuenta de que tal vez nada significo para el. Quería hacer desaparecer la imagen de Heero de mi cabeza, pero por mas que lo trataba mas lo recordaba y mas daño me hacia; intentaba hacer cosas para distraerme, pero lentamente deje de hacerlas.

Solo quería ver a Heero, sentir su cuerpo cerca al mío, sentir que su corazón estaba cerca al mío, escucharlo, decirle que lo amaba, deseaba que el correspondiera mi amor volviendo a mi lado.

Pasado algún tiempo, me aburrí de sentirme t5an mal y un día me jure a mi misma que no volvería a llorar, no lloraría por un hombre nunca mas, no sufriría por alguien que no lo mereciera.

Cierto día, estaba de compras por el centro comercial, y vi una cara parecida, era Trouwa

Hola Trouwa

Hola

¿Como estas?

Bien.

Yo estoy bien también, gracias por pregunta ¬¬

Heero esta mal.

Recuerdos e imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, no quería volver a pensar en él, pero el destino quiso que volviese a pensar en él.

¿A que te refieres con mal?

Te extraña.

Los sentimientos de tristeza y amor volvieron a mí. Me había prometido no volver a sentir eso, pero lamentablemente ya había roto esa promesa. Me hice la fuerte.

No me importa.

Pues debería, desde que se alejo de ti no ha vuelta a ser el mismo.

OO ¡mentiroso!

Si me crees, ven conmigo, te llevare donde esta él.

En mi interior sabia que no debía ir pero mi corazón lo quería ver, sentir cerca, quería abrazarlo y golpearlo, quería odiarlo, pero en vez de eso cada vez mi corazón se llenaba mas de amor por él.

Seguí a Trouwa, fue un largo camino y finalmente llegamos a un departamento sencillo, Trouwa me dejo sola en frente de la puerta. Toque la puerta sin quererlo, mis manos actuaban por si solas, solo querían sentir a Heero. La puerta se abrió lentamente y de a poco. Heero al verme se sorprendió y cerro la puerta de golpe, sentí un frió en mi corazón.

¡No puedes dejarme sola de nuevo!

La puerta se abrió por completo, pero no encontré a nadie detrás de ella. Entre cuidadosamente al departamento, busque en todas las habitaciones y el la ultima puerta que abrí se encontraba el, en silencio con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza…pensando.

¿Por qué te fuiste?

(Heero con dificultad para hablar) no quiero hablar sobre eso.

No te imaginas cuanto me dolió que me dejaras sola.

Crees que a mi no me dolió!

OO pues a mi me dolió mas, me lo prometiste, y de un día para otro te vas!

Tú me engañaste.

¿Te engañe? ¿Cuando?

Estuviste con otro.

¿Con quien?¿De que demonios estas hablando?

No me lo niegues!

Con el único que estuve fue contigo, eres la única persona a la quien quiero.

No te creo

Solo es una excusa, si no me quieres DIMELO!

Si no te quisiera no haría esto.

Heero toma bruscamente a Relena y le da un beso muy apasionado que dura solo algunos segundos. Ambos quedaron sin aliento.

Continuara…

Hola: bueno, quiero dar las gracias por los reviews y por decirme en lo que estaba mal. Esta vez trate te profundizar los sentimientos de los personajes, no se si me salio, porfis díganme si hubo mejora. Chauuu…espero que les guste, dejen reviews.


	6. Solo un beso

Nunca estarás sola: Solo un beso.

R: Hee…ro

H: (pensando) esto esta mal, porque hago esto, porque no me controle?

R: porque me besaste?

H: (pensando) no se!

R: respondeme!

H: porque quise.

R: porque quisiste? Entonces besas a quien se te de la gana?

H: así es.

R: no significo nada para ti?

H: no, ahora quiero que te vayas, y que no vuelvas mas.

R: solo respóndeme una pregunta, porque dijiste que estuve con otro?

H: porque es la verdad.

R: y dime por favor con quien estuve, que yo no me acuerdo.

H: te vi con…

R: ves! Solo lo inventaste, eres un poco hombre!

Heero toma fuertemente el brazo de Relena causándole dolor

R: suéltame, me lastimas.

H: (descontrolado) que soy un que…

R: poco hombre, no te interesas en nadie mas que en ti mismo, eres un egoísta!

H: (soltando a Relena y dándole la espalda a ella) pues si piensas que soy así, es mejor que te vayas.

R: no te preocupes, no volveré nunca más.

H: (pensando) espero volver a verte algún día.

Ahora les voy a contar porque Heero hace todo eso .

Flash Back---

D: tendrás que ir a la base de OZ y destruirla, es una misión muy arriesgada, puede que pierdas la vida, pero es muy necesaria.

H: (pensando) si muero, no podré ver mas a Relena, será mejor que se olvide de mi para que no sufra después, tendrá que odiarme, prefiero eso a que sufra, lo siento Relena, pero tendrás que olvidarme odiándome. Misión aceptada.

D: la misión será dentro de 6 semanas mas.

Fin Flash Back---

Era la noche anterior a la misión, era una noche estrellada, las luz de la luna se filtraba por entre las cortinas de la habitación de Heero, dejando ver parte de su rostro, el se encontraba acostado mirando el techo, no podía dormir, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, solo pensaba en Relena y en la misión.

Si muero Relena no sufrirá, pero si vivo, como voy a hacer para recuperarla…

De pronto sus pensamientos se detuvieron y quedo sorprendido por lo que había pensado

H: recuperarla…es acaso que me enamore…no puede ser, soy el piloto perfecto, no tengo sentimientos…Relena…

Relena, ese nombre hacia que el corazón de Heero se acelerara, hacia que todo se desvaneciera, su misión, las colonias, la tierra, todo; el en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que nada de eso existiera, que solo estuvieran los dos, solos, para siempre.

H: Relena, te quiero mucho…y si sobrevivo mi misión, te buscare y haré que tu corazón me quiera, y jamás te haré sufrir ni te dejare sola…

Heero lentamente fue cerrando los ojos con la imagen de Relena en ellos, se durmió profundamente, esperando el día de su misión, el día que se vería si es que Heero vive o muere.

En otra parte Relena se encontraba mirando fijamente a la luna, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, solo pensaba en como odiaba a Heero por hacerla sufrir tanto, lo odiaba por haber engañado a su corazón con promesas bobas que jamás cumpliría. Comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas se iluminaban suavemente por la luz de las estrellas, su corazón estaba herido, herido por amor, un amor que por más que lo odiara, jamas olvidaría.

Ya era de mañana, Relena se había quedado dormida al lado de la ventana de su dormitorio, la habían despertado los rayos de sol que entraron a su cuarto bruscamente, el cuero le dolía, por haber dormido en esa posición tan incomoda.

Heero había salido de madrugada para su misión, un día muy largo le esperaba, un día muy desafiante lo esperaba, sentía mucha tristeza de saber que podía morir y no ver nunca mas a su amada Relena. Con mucha indecisión la noche anterior le había escrito una carta a Relena, la había escrito el un viejo escritorio que había en su pieza a la luz de una vela, la carta estaba escrita en una hoja muy desgastada. Heero entregaría la carta solo si resultaba vivo de su misión. Claro no se la va entregar el fantasma si muere xD

Ya era medio día, el sol estaba muy en lo alto y Heero se encontraba volando por los cielos en so gundam, la misión consistía en no dejar nada de una base de OZ muy poderosa, la misión también había sido encargada a Duo y Wu Fei, cuando Heero llego a su destino, los otros dos pilotos ya se encontraban peleando, Duo estaba en el suelo y Wu Fei le cubría las espaldas. Habían muchos restos de movile suit por todas partes.

D: ya era hora de que llegaras.

H; ¬¬ si claro.

W: son muy débiles, yo solo hubiese podido con esta misión.

D: cuidado.

Un rayo de un Leo golpeo fuertemente a Heero haciéndolo volar por los aires, este con mucha dificultad se paro encolerizado, saco su espada láser y comenzó a trabajar, destruía movile suits, pero estos seguían apareciendo, pronto los pilotos se quedaron casi sin fuerzas ni municiones, los movile suits no dejaba de aparecer, Duo se había quedado sin municiones y estaba muy herido, Heero solo le quedaba el 10 de sus municiones y Wu Fei seguía destruyendo movile suits con su espada.

D: ya es hora.

H: que pretendes hacer

D: solo estoy molestando.

W: y que pretendes hacer, cual e tu plan?

D: me acercare lo mas que pueda a la base y activare el auto detonante, eso solo los distraerá por unos minutos, aprovechen ese tiempo para destruir la base por completo, solo ustedes pueden hacerlo.

H: esta bien, hazlo

D: (pensando) que delicadeza

H: que esperas.

D: adiós, los espero en el infierno.

Continuará…

Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo, salio un poco mas largo que los otros, les quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews, por las opiniones y sugerencias, de verdad me han servido mucho…después lo sigo….manden reviews….quieren que duo muera?...Tauuu


	7. Pronto estaré contigo

Nunca estarás sola: Pronto estaré contigo.

Se dirigía lentamente, con pasos decididos, su corazón estaba oprimido, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía, sus compañeros se encontraban allí, no lloraría en frente de nadie, vio que sus compañeros lo apoyaban, pero que clase de amigo apoyaría eso, comenzó a llorar.

H: que sucede, te arrepentiste?

D: Claro que no (las lagrimas lo ahogaban)

W: si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas.

D: yo lo haré, no soy un cobarde.

H: si lo eres.

D: y que si lo soy? Acaso va a cambiar el echo de que si no me sacrifico todos vamos a morir, mejor que muera uno a que todos.

De pronto un rayo de luz muy grande se dirigió a los pilotos

W: cuidado!

El rayo de luz fue directamente a el gundam de Wu Fei, callo al suelo y Wu Fei en el interior estaba inconsciente, con un golpe en la cabeza que no paraba de sangrar.

D: son unos malditos (hace una acrobacia con el gundam "imagínensela")

Duo y Heero atacaban sin cesar a los movile suit, trataban de proteger a Wu Fei, pero cada vez se hacia mas difícil, para empeorar la situación llegaron los movile dollz…la batalla se prolongo por pocos minutos mas, los pilotos se encontraban agotados, se sentían frustrados al saber que su misión no iba a poder cumplirse a menos que sacrificaran todos su vida…pero algo le impedía a Heero cumplir su cometido…Relena, la mujer que había llegado a descubrir su lado humano…

D: Tienes algún plan?

H: (pensando en Relena) Re…

D: que?

H: ah?

D: tu plan es Re?

H: que?

D: da lo mismo

H: que?Dime!

D: que si tenias algún plan?

H: no.

D: y que vamos a hacer?

H: idea tu un plan, para eso tienes cabeza.

D: que andamos simpático ¬¬

H: ya no podemos perder mas tiempo, debemos pensar en algo

D: si!

A Heero no se le ocurria nada, su mente se encontraba al lado de Relena…

D: Heero, se me ocurrió algo

H: que cosa?

D: mmmm…mejor no

H: Ash! Por que no haces lo que ibas a hacer desde un principio?

D: no me da susto, soy muy joven para morir…

En ese momento Wu Fei despierta.

W: que dolor de cabeza…

D: por fin despiertas

W: que paso?

H: casi mueres por culpa de Duo

W: así, si de veras

D: jejeje, perdón

W: eres un debil, por tu culpa…

D: te protegí después para que no te mataran, que mas quieres?

W: mira a Nataku, esta todo destrozado, y dices que me protegiste!

D: bueno, no te moriste…

H: ya paren los dos, estamos en una batalla, recuerdan?

W: si, claro.

En eso, llega un mensaje de D (recuerdan que fue el que le asigno la misión a Heero)

D: la mision no puede cumplirse a no ser que ustedes, valientes pilotos de los gumdams, sacrifiquen su vida.

Duo: a que te refieres?

D: tendran que autodetonarse.

H: mision…

D: momento.

W: callate, mision aceptada.

Los tres de dirigieron, esquivando los ataques, lo mas cerca posible de la base, desde allí activaron sus auto detonantes.

H: lo siento Relena

Donde se encontraba D

D: por fin eliminare a tres de los gundam…wuajajajaja

Se abrió el canal de llamada, y los tres pilotos escucharon el plan de D, al saber D que habian escuchado todo les hablo de su plan.

D: Hola, pilotos de los gundams, quiero que sepan que yo soy de la organización OZ, fueron tan fáciles de eliminar, que se volvió cómico, todo eso de la misión, la base…jajaja, que risa…ahora morirán y nadie sospechara, después eliminare a los gundams restantes y por fin OZ será libre…jajaja…

H: Maldito!

D: no importa lo que digas, tu gundam desaparecerá junto contigo…wuajajajaja…todos moriran al fin.

Los pilotos estaban frustrados, el reloj seguía restándoles segundos de vida, Heero no queria destruir a su gundam, tampoco los otros dos pilotos, pero tenian que haqcer algo, no querian que D saliera victorioso.

D: que vamos a hacer?

H: no me dejare vencer por este tipo, al menos destruyamos la base, aunque no sea muy importante.

W: si, yo no dejare que me humillen.

De pronto los tres gundams estallas, una poderosa luz ilumina todo en escenario, los movil suits y movil dollz son destruidos por la luz y quedan reducidos a nada.

H: pronto estare contigo Relena…

Los tres pilotos estan tirados por el suelo entremedio de las piezas de sus gundams, mucha sangre sale de los cuerpos de los pilotos…la base queda reducida a cenizas, hay fuego en todas partes…ya no se encuentran en la tierra, mas bien parece el infierno, la muerte ronda…la muerte se acerca…….

oooo

Hola: espero que les haya gustado este capitulo , se que me demore mucho y por eso lo siento….gracias por todos los reviewsss! Y por supuesto sigan mandamndo porfisss….chauuu…sigan leyendome


	8. ¿Quién es?

Nunca estarás sola: ¿Quién es?

Ya era muy de noche, el sol se había escondido hace ya mucho tiempo, se escuchaba el crujir de los árboles en una habitación, muchos ruidos, pasos, personas hablando, maquinas, sentía algo en su garganta. Abrió los ojos…una habitación blanca con decorados azules, muy pequeños, había mucha luz, vio que era de noche ya que la luz no provenía del sol. Pasos se acercaban.

¿? Veo que despertaste.

Quiera preguntarle en donde estaba, porque estaba allí, pero no podía, las palabras no podían salir.

¿? No puedes hablar…estas en el hospital, te encontraron en un campo de batalla, dos mas sobrevivieron, parece que son de tu edad, están muy graves…aun no despiertan. Vuelvo enseguida, voy a llamar al doctor para que te examine, y puedas hablar .

Cerró los ojos por un momento, intento recordar…por fin lo logro…una trampa, auto detonantes…todo iba y venia en su mente…un nombre…Pensó en la persona que le había hablado hace poco, parecía una persona amable, vestía una falda blanca con una blusa del mismo color, usaba un chaleco con una crucecita roja, parecía tener unos 30 años, también se veía amable…

Doctor: que bien que hayas despertado.

El doctor lo examino muy bien para cerciorarse de que todo anduviese bien.

D: ¿como te sientes?

Muchacho: (con un poco de dificultad para hablar) mal.

D: es razonable, pero a pesar de todo, se ve que eres muy fuerte, pocos sobreviven a semejante batalla.

M: eso creo.

D: y dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?

M: Heero.

D: bueno Heero, me alegra que estés mejor, cualquier cosa que necesites solo pidelo.

H: (al ver que el doctor se iba) espere (se movió se quejo de un dolor muy fuerte)

D: trata de no moverte…tuvimos que hacerte una cirugía…

H: cuanto tiempo tendré que estar aquí?

D: al menos hasta que tus heridas se sanen…tienes la pierna derecha fracturada, un hombro dislocado y además una cirugía en tu cuerpo, al menos no puedo darte el alta en un mes y medio.

H: estaré aquí solo un par de semanas.

D: como digas, ahora duerme un poco, lo necesitas.

Al ver Heero que se encontraba solo, miro a su alrededor y en la mesa de noche vio un teléfono.

H: Relena… (Pensando) ¿La llamo? ¿Que le voy a decir? Relena, te mentí, si te quiero…¡¡¡no! ¡¡¡Que le digo!

Paso varios minutos mirando fijamente al teléfono, (como si eso hiciera que se marcara el número de Relena) no tenia la menor idea de lo que le iba a decir, no era un problema de no saberse el numero, ya que lo tenia grabado en su mente al igual que su cara, su sonrisa…

Lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a rozar los números del teléfono, recordó lo que le había echo a Relena, recordó todo lo que la había echo sufrir, seguro ella había decidido olvidarlo y vivir feliz como se lo pido.

H: Será mejor que no la llame, si sabe que soy yo se pondrá muy triste…

Dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche, temía arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado…había sido un cobarde, no había podido pedir perdón.

H: tengo que hacerlo, tengo que llamarla.

Tomo nuevamente el teléfono, que tenia una pequeña pantalla, marco el numero de Relena, eran como las cuatro de la madrugada.

R: si…

Heero que quedo paralizado al escuchar la voz de su querida Relena.

R: ¿Quién es?

H: ….

R: alo… ¿esto es una broma?

H: espera.

Relena se quedo pasmada al escuchar en el teléfono la voz de el que la había echo sufrir tanto.

R: Heero

H: Relena

R: ¿Por qué…llamas?

H: abre la pantalla de tu teléfono.

R: (obedeció a Heero…al verlo quedo sorprendida por el estado en el que se encontraba su querido Heero) ¿que te sucedió?

H: por esto es que me tenia que despedir…es por esto que te dije que no te quería…es por esto que te hice sufrir tanto…lo…(las palabras no querían salir, era tan difícil pedir perdón)…sien…to.

R: ¿Quién te hizo eso?

H: una misión, mas bien una trampa.

R: ¿Dónde estas?

H: no me pidas que te lo diga.

R: por favor, por mi o por lo que mas quieras…dime donde estas.

H: lo que más quiero eres tu Relena…

Las palabras de Heero se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Relena, nunca ningún chico le había dicho algo tan lindo y dulce.

R: Heero…dime donde estas.

H: en el hospital.

R: eso ya lo se, pero ¿en que hospital?

H: en el hospital de Fodster.

R: voy para allá de inmediato.

H: Relena.

R: si Heero.

H: lo siento.

R: eso yo lo se con solo ver tus ojos.

Relena llamo a Peigan para que alistara el coche para dirigirse al hospital, apenas Relena subió al coche le indio a Peigan que condujera lo mas rápido posible, quería estar con Heero lo mas pronto posible.

El hospital se encontraba muy lejos de la residencia de Relena, por lo que tuvieron que viajar por lo menos una hora.

Al llegar, Relena vio el paisaje, era muy campestre, árboles por todas partes, entre ellos pinos, alerces y palmeras resaltaban, un sin fin de flores de todos colores iluminados por la luna, una luna llena que hacia que todo brillara de manera impresionante, pocas cosas se escondía en la oscuridad, ella entro al hospital, un sofocante olor a hospital la invadió, se dirigió a la recepción, todo era blanco y muchas personas se encontraban sentadas o paradas esperando quien sabe que. Se acerco a la recepcionista y le pregunto por la habitación de Heero Yuy, ella amablemente dijo el numero de la habitación y Relena corrió desesperadamente al encuentro con su amado.

El ascensor estaba en los pisos de arriba por lo que decidió subir las escaleras, fue un tramo muy agotador, al llegar al piso de la habitación de Heero, busco desesperadamente la habitación, al encontrarla, le dieron escalofríos, toco la puerta y desde el interior alguien dijo adelante. Ella abrió lentamente la puerta.

R: Heero (se tiro al cuerpo de Heero para abrazarlo y el se quejo de un dolor muy fuerte) lo siento.

H: no hay problema, no me dolió.

R: y ¿Cómo estas?

H: pues, no muy bien.

R: cuanto tendrás que estar aquí.

H: el doctor dijo que un mes y medio, pero yo me curare en algunas semanas.

R: eso es imposible, yo me cercioraré de que tú no salgas de este hospital hasta que estés completamente curado, y después de eso, te vendrás conmigo.

H: Relena ¿por qué dices eso?

R: pues porque te…quiero mucho y no quiero que nada malo te pase.

H: yo también te quiero Relena.

Relena se acerco lentamente a la cama de Heero, se recargo en ella y lentamente poso sus labios en los de Heero en un beso muy delicado, tan delicado como el pétalo de una rosa…Ella se separo de el muy suavemente y apoyo su cabeza en la cama para permanecer al lado de Heero.

R: Nunca te dejare solo Heero, ahora solo duerme y recuperate.

H: gracias, mi querida Relena (cerro sus ojos lentamente, sentía paz al estar al lado de Relena, sentía que nada malo podía pasar, se sentía seguro…finalmente se durmió al lado de su Relena)

Hola: ¿que les pareció este capitulo, es mas largo que cualquier otro…ojala les guste y les quiero agradecer por todos los reviews que me han mandado y ojala que sigan mandando...sigan leyendo mi fic….chauuu


	9. Peleas estúpidas

Nunca estarás sola.

* * *

Capitulo 9: Peleas estúpidas.

* * *

**Querido diario:**

**Cada día que paso al lado de Heero, me doy cuanta de que lo quiero más…en este momento estoy al lado de su cama, el duerme profundamente, se ve como un angelito y estoy tan feliz que sea mi angelito.**

**Sus heridas han sanado lentamente y ya se ve un poco mas decente que cuando lo vi por primera vez, me asuste tanto cuando lo vi, era como si estuviera muerto.**

**Los amigo de Heero, no se si llamarlos amigos, pero igual puedo darme ese lujo, están muy bien, a Duo ya le dieron el alta y de vez en cuanto viene a visitar a Heero y a Wu Fei, él por otro lado, esta muy cerca de salir del hospital, que lástima que me Heero haya sufrido tanto, pero estoy feliz, porque ahora puedo pasar todo el día con él y no puede irse de mi lado. Yo se que a él no le gusta estar postrado en la cama, pero yo hago todo lo que este a mi alcance para que el este mejor cada día.**

**Han sido unas semanas tan extrañas, pero tan agradables…debo dejarte, mi ángel se despertó, y me miroó a los ojos tan dulcemente que es como si estuviera en el cielo.**

* * *

H¿Qué hacías? 

R: Escribía sobre ti¿y tú?

H: Yo estaba soñando sobre ti.

R¿Cómo dormiste?

H: muy bien, es imposible dormir mal teniéndote en mis sueños.

R: Heero…

H¿vas a salir a alguna parte hoy?

R: si, tengo que hacer algunas diligencias, pero no me tomara más de una hora. ¿Por qué?

H: No, por nada.

Relena salio del cuarto de Heero y al hacer esto, Heero se acerco a la mesita de noche y con mucho esfuerzo tomó el teléfono, marco un número y espero.

: Diga

H: Duo, por fin contestas.

D: Heero, y ese milagro que me llamaras?.

H: Puedes venir para acá, necesito hablar algo contigo.

D: ya, voy de inmediato. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

H: la venganza es dulce. (Colgó el teléfono y lo devolvió al lugar que pertenecía)

El respiro profundamente, cerró sus ojos…imagino como hubiese sido todo si no hubiera caído en la vil trampa de esos sujetos, también se imagino, que si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, el no se encontraría en el hospital, en consecuencia, Relena no estaría con él…en el fondo de su corazón, agradecía lo que le ocurrió, porque con eso se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Relena.

Sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta. No reacciono de inmediato, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tocaron nuevamente la puerta más fuerte, pero el aún no respondía…se murió…

BROMA

Jajaja….se asustaron…

Golpearon la puerta una y otra y otra vez hasta que finalmente Heero volvió en si y dijo adelante.

D: creí que te estabas muriendo

H: ja, que gracioso

D: me dejaste muy intrigado con lo que dijiste.

H: que intrigado ni que nada, tenemos algo de que hablar.

D: si quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió, no tengo mucho que decir.

H: a qué te refieres?

D: yo ya no tengo para que pelear, todos mis enemigos piensan que estoy muerto, además que Hil…

H: por qué paras de hablar? Se a lo que te refieres, Relena tampoco me va a dejar pelear.

D: Hilde no estaría de acuerdo, pero me dejaría, sin embargo, yo no voy a combatir más, estoy feliz ahora con ella.

H: pero no puedo permitir que esto se quede así nada mas, mírame, como me dejaron esos malditos.

D: si, puedo verte, la verdad es que no es muy agradable mirarte…jajaja…Relena debe quererte mucho para pasar todo el día contigo, aparte el carácter que tienes…

H: qué tiene de malo mi carácter!

D: pues eres…para que pelear, mejor me voy y te dejo solo, para que pienses, si quieres a la venganza o a Relena?

H: largate!

D: esta bien, no te irrites.

H: que te largues.

D: no puedes obligarme

H: LARGATE!

En ese momento Relena iba subiendo las escaleras, a medida que se acercaba, comenzó a oír los gritos de alguien, al llegar al piso donde estaba Heero, supo que los gritos eran de él, vio a Duo salir rápidamente de la habitación y también vio entrar a la habitación a dos doctores y una enfermera. Fue directo donde Duo, tenía que saber que había sucedido.

R: qué paso!Por que Heero esta así!

D: cálmate Relena, no pasa nada.

R: pero qué paso?

D: solo conversábamos, después se enfureció conmigo y empezó a gritarme.

Relena se acerco a la puerta y se quedo ahí parada, inmóvil, al ver la escena había quedado sorprendida, los dos doctores trataban de dejar a Heero tranquilo, tomándolo de los brazos, el forcejeaba y empujaba a los doctores, finalmente uno de ellos pudo dejar inmóvil un brazo y en ese momento la enfermera le inyectó un liquido amarillento al brazo de Heero, él empiezó a tranquilizarse y en segundos quedó totalmente dormido.

Doctor: le dimos un sedante, no se preocupen, en unas horas despertará.

Duo: que miedo

Doctor: jovencito¿Qué sucedió?

Duo: pues se enojo conmigo por algo que le dije.

Doctor: ya veo, pues será mejor que se vaya, no querrá que él lo vea al despertar.

Duo: si, la verdad es que no quiero. Adiós Relena.

No hubo respuesta de la chica, estaba sentada en la misma silla que se había sentado siempre al lado de Heero esperando que el despertará, que abriera sus grandes ojos cafés como el primer día que se conocieron.

Relena, al no saber que más hacer, se acerco a su bolso y saco su diario, que la había acompañado en momentos tan difíciles como lo era en el que se encontraba.

* * *

**Querido Diario:**

**Hoy no se lo que sucedió, estoy tan preocupada por Heero, ya no se que hacer para que él se sienta bien, a veces pienso que solo soy una molestia para él, aunque yo lo único que quiera es hacerlo sentir cómodo.**

**Hoy el tubo una crisis, vino Duo y no quiero ni repetir lo que vi, fue una escena tan desagradable, jamás había visto a nadie en esa condición; el doctor me explico que la crisis que Heero había sufrido se debía el estrés que le produce encontrarse en una cama, con posibilidades limitadas de hacer cosas, también me dijo que eso le sucedía a muchos pacientes y que más de una vez había visto escenas tanto o más graves que esa.**

**Yo ya no se que hacer ni que pensar, mis pensamientos están totalmente revueltos**.

* * *

De pronto algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Relena. 

H: Relena?

R: qué bien! Ya despertaste!

H: qué paso?

R: es mejor que no lo recuerdes

H: solo recuerdo, que estaba con Duo.

R: de que estaban hablando?

H: de venganza. (Pensando: oh oh! Que acabo de decir?)

R: venganza?QUé NO PIENSAS EN NADA MAS QUE EN GUERRAS?

H: no te enojes, por favor.

R: que no me enoje. Mira lo que te hicieron, Y QUIERES SEGUIR PELEANDO?QUIERES MORIR ACASO?QUIERES DEJARME SOLA DENUEVO?

H: Relena, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no puedo dejar que esos idiotas piensen que estoy muerto.

R: (empieza a llorar) pero, te puedes morir.

H: que no recuerdas la promesa que te hice. Nunca estarás sola, yo siempre te protegeré.

R: acaso una promesa te va a revivir cuando mueras?Acaso una promesa va a hacer que vuelvas a la vida?

H: Relena, por favor, no llores.

R: qué no llore?Si tu me haces sufrir tanto?Siempre me dices que no llore, pero siempre terminas haciéndome sufrir más!

H: solo te pido, que me comprendas.

R: no puedo hacerlo. Si tú quieres seguir con esta estúpida guerra, vas a seguir solo, yo no te acompañare nunca más. ( Se pone de pie llorando desconsoladamente)

H: no te vayas de mi lado, te necesito.

R: si me necesitarás no me harías sufrir…adiós, necesito sacarte de mi cabeza por solo un segundo, necesito pensar, organizar mis pensamientos…nos vemos.

Nos vemos…una tan fría despedida…Heero se quedo atónito y no pudo replicar ni una sola palabra, solo pudo mirar, mirar como el amor de su vida se iba rápidamente de su lado, se iba triste por su culpa. Él se quedo pensando, por largo rato, no paraba de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo por su venganza, sin embargo, esa idea no se alejaba, no podía y no quería descartar la idea de venganza, pero tampoco quería que Relena se fuera de su lado para siempre, ella había sido un apoyo en las ultimas semanas, había sido su compañera y su amiga, había sido una persona que había amado mas de lo que el pensó que pudiera amar a alguien.

Por otro lado Relena había ido a la plaza del frente del hospital, se había sentado en una banca de color madera que se encontraba bajo un lindo abedul que dejaba caer algunas de sus ramas encima de ella, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, su cabeza no podía pensar correctamente, le costaba pensar que Heero había preferido la venganza que a ella…solo no podía ser verdad.

Se oscureció, el sol se escondió pacíficamente dejando libre a la noche, Relena y Heero habían pasado las últimas horas separados, nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo separados desde el día de la trampa. Relena caminaba sin rumbo por alrededor de la plaza, pensando en absolutamente nada, mirando al suelo, con una vista cansada de tantas lágrimas. De pronto, suena su teléfono móvil, era Heero, ella dudo en contestarle, pero finalmente pensó que si no lo hacía, se consideraría una cobarde.

R: si.

H: Relena, puedes venir? Por favor.

R: para qué?

H: por favor, necesitamos hablar.

R: esta bien, llego en 10 minutos.

Relena entro al hospital, el recepcionista y las enfermeras la miraban con cara de ¿qué pasó, Relena se había convertido en una persona muy familiar para todos.

Fue directo al baño, tenía que lavarse el rostro, tenía que sacarse la pena de la cara para poder hablar con Heero sin caer en el llanto nuevamente.

Subió las escaleras (parece que no hay elevador xD) calmadamente, en cada escalón respiraba profundamente, hasta llegar al piso de su destino.

Recorrió el pasillo, mirando todos los cuadros que se encontraban allí, que eran dibujos de niños que seguramente antes habían estado ahí.

Llego a la puerta que le correspondía, la toco.

H: pasa Relena.

Relena paso y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, no se acerco a Heero, se quedo en la misma posición en la que había entrado.

H: acércate.

R: aquí esta bien, solo necesitamos conversar.

H: lo siento.

R: lo sientes…que fácil no?

H: por favor, no seas así conmigo, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que me cuesta reconocer que estoy equivocado.

R: si, pero parece que ahora es mas fácil.

H: Relena…he estado pensando…y será mejor que tomes unas vacaciones lejos de mi.

R: quieres que terminemos?

H: pero si nunca te he pedido que seas mi novia.

R: tienes razón…entonces no quieres verme nunca más?

H: claro que quiero volver a verte!Solo pienso que es mejor para ti estar lejos de mi por un tiempo, unas vacaciones de Heero.

R: pero, como te voy a dejar solo?

H: mi niña, yo puedo quedarme solo, tu vida no tiene que girar en torno de mi.

R: qué dijiste?

H: que tu vida no tiene que…

R: no, la primera parte.

H: mi niña.

R: acabas de decir mi niña?OO

H: si, tu eres mía, y te quiero mucho.

R: Heero…

H: será mejor que tomes unas vacaciones, que vayas al reino de Zanch con tu hermano Miliardo y disfrutes, tu mas que nadie se merece un descanso.

R: pero si me voy, tu no vas a esperarme.

H: claro que si.

R: pruébamelo.

H: Relena…¿quieres ser mi novia?

R: Heero…yoooo

H: que no quieres?

R: si quiero

Relena se acerco a Heero, si Heero se hubiera podido mover mas, la situación hubiese sido al revés, y sus labios se juntaron en un MUY BUEN BESO, con todas sus letras que duro algunos segundos, después Relena de levanto nuevamente y comenzo a acariciar la cabeza de Heero.

R: me voy a ir, pero solo por una semana…prometes esperarme aquí?

H: claro y si no llegas en una semana, te espero dos, tres, cuatro hasta que llegues.

R: Heero…te quiero mucho.

* * *

Totototon…..por fin actualice!este capitulo lo hice mas largo, como me demore mas ´…..espero que les guste mucho este capitulo y que sigan mandando reviews y todo lo de siempre. Se que el capitulo anterior estuvo cursi, pero quería que esos dos dijeran sus sentimientos… 

Con respecto al…se murio… espero que no se enojen, es que fue un lapsus…jajaja…estaba como un poco aburrido entonces le di un toque de drama, pero era mentirita jejeje…

Chaooooo

Camila-cz


End file.
